The notion that behavioral and autonomic thermoregulatory functions may be controlled by distinct central structures has been supported experimentally. However, results to date do not permit as yet a coherent description of the relevant networks. The present experiments are directed toward elucidating, in particular, the locations and interconnections of the brain regions mediating behavioral and autonomic thermoregulatory responses associated with fever production in guinea pigs.